


This could've gone worse

by Lenilein



Series: Post-clásico self indulgence [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, FC Barcelona, Kinda, M/M, Morning After, Ramessi, just something fun after this horrible week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenilein/pseuds/Lenilein
Summary: The morning after Leo and Sergio pull a prank to get back at Geri.





	This could've gone worse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> First off, I was so overwhelmed by all the positive feedback I got for the first two fics of this series, so thank you all so much! I still don't know what's happening tbh but I'm just going to figure that out as I go along. So, I hope you'll enjoy this fun little fic and maybe you'll be cheered up after the horrible week (season) that Real had (is still having).  
> As always, you can find my tumblr down below if you want to chat about these idiots!

 

Sergio wakes up feeling like he didn’t get a minute of sleep. In theory, he knows that he slept for almost six hours but with everything that happened these past few days (losing to Barça twice in one week, fighting with Leo, outing them to Geri) he just feels like he could sleep for three days straight and he’d still be tired.

 

But nevertheless, he has to get up and go to training, all while trying to be stealthy since he’s not really planning to be seen leaving Barça’s team hotel at seven in the morning. Sergio yawns one more time, about to roll out of the bed when a heavily tattooed arm finds its way across his waist. Getting up just got a thousand times harder and he’s seriously considering to go back to sleep when he hears a raspy voice speaking from behind him.

 

“You should probably get up if you want to leave without half the team seeing you.” Leo advises but he makes no move to let go of Sergio.

 

“Getting up would probably be a lot easier if I wouldn’t be held down in a vice grip, Mr. I-hardly-ever-work-out.” Leo laughs at that, his voice still raspy from sleep and Sergio would give just about anything to burrow back into those sheets and continue what they started last night… but sadly, he’s Real’s captain and it would look pretty bad if he didn’t show up after a loss as disappointing as yesterday’s.

 

So he takes all of his will power and finally rolls out of bed. He should probably shower before he goes back home to get his stuff for training, but first he needs to find his clothes.

It takes a good 10 minutes for him to locate all of them. They had very artfully strewn them across the room last night – just for the purpose of pranking Geri, obviously. It had nothing to with the fact that they couldn’t wait to make up for all the time they lost due to the stupid unnecessary fight.

 

When he’s finally ready, he turns to Leo – still in bed, still wearing nothing but the white sheets – to kiss him goodbye. But looking at him, Sergio feels like he isn’t quite ready to leave. So he sits down on the edge of the bed again, suddenly feeling lost.

 

“Hey, are you ok? What happened to getting to training on time?” Leo sits up, worried lines forming on his forehead. Sergio just shrugs, he has no idea why he’s getting so sentimental, although…

 

“I just don’t want to say goodbye again already. I feel like we just got each other back last night and who knows when we’re going to see each other for the next time.” He doesn’t mention his fear of Leo ghosting him again – for whatever reason – but it hangs heavily in the silence between them.

 

“Sergio, look at me. It’s going to be fine, you hear me? We’re going to text each other, talk on the phone… and I’m sure we’ll find the time to see each other.” Leo is taking Sergio’s face between his hands and gently strokes his thumbs over the other man’s cheekbones until Sergio finally really looks at him. He swallows and nods shallowly before leaning in to really kiss Leo goodbye this time. He just can’t help but feel a little desperate thinking about the fact that they wouldn’t see each other for who knows how long…

 

But before he knows it, the moment is over and he picks his backpack up from the floor, ready to head home. “Bye Leo, but don’t you forget to call me as soon as you’re back in Barcelona, you hear me?”

 

And with that he’s out of the door, quietly but quickly making his way over to the elevator. He just hopes that no one’s walking around the hotel this early…

But of course he’s all out of luck because as soon as he rounds the corner, he collides with a freakishly tall person who sends him almost sprawling on his ass.

 

“Geri, what the fuck are you doing lurking around an empty hallway at the crack of dawn?”

Piqué just crosses his arms in front of his chest and stands up a little straighter, no doubt trying to look intimidating.

 

“I figured that you would want to get out of here before everybody woke up and I have a few things to tell you before you leave.” Sergio just rolls his eyes at the other, how petty can a grown man be?

 

“Listen Geri, I’m not sorry about the prank. You giving me the wrong number almost ruined… whatever it is that I have with Leo and you deserved to make an ass of yourself, so if you’d excuse me.” He tries to make his way past the defender but before he can take more than two steps he’s getting pulled back by the handle of his backpack.

 

At that, Sergio turns around fuming, but before he can yell at Piqué for treating him like a five year old, a door opens behind the tall man and he watches in horror as a very tired looking Jordi Alba shuffles out into the hallway. Sergio can just stare mortified as the culé turns around, he can pinpoint the exact moment that realization dawns on the shorter man and he’s looking at him with ridiculously wide eyes.

 

“Sergio??? What the hell are you doing here?” A second later, Jordi’s eyes fall on Geri and he actually gasps while taking a step back in shock.

“Geri? Oh no tell me you didn’t-“ But before he can finfish his sentence, Piqué interrupts him with a “NO!!!” that’s loud enough to make the lamps on the wall ring.

 

Sergio slaps the taller man’s arm and is just about to invent a lie for why he’s walking the hallway of Barcelona’s team hotel at 7.30 in the morning when another door opens a couple meters down the hallway. Sergio seriously thinks about making a run for it when more and more doors open up and a couple seconds later the corridor is filled with nosy and slightly concerned culés.

His day seriously couldn’t have started in a worse way.

 

So he does the only sensible thing and turns back to Geri, who is at least doing him the curtesy of looking to the ground sheepishly, to whisper “I hate you.”

For a couple moments there’s almost an eerie silence in the hallway before someone notices Sergio standing between Alba and Piqué. That’s when all hell breaks loose. Gasps, questions and just all kinds of shocked noises fill the hallway within seconds and it’s really no surprise when Barça’s captain makes his way around the corner, getting concerned about the tumult.

 

When Leo sees Sergio and Geri standing in the center of the commodity he just stops right where he is, sighing. Why can’t it ever be easy with those two?

 

“Listen up, guys.” He speaks up loudly and suddenly everyone goes quiet and turns around to look at their captain. They know this tone. It’s his ‘you all behave like toddlers and I cannot believe I have to deal with you’ voice. So they all do their best to shut up and look as innocent as possible. Shouldn’t be that hard since technically none of them have really done anything.

 

“I’m going to say this only once and I expect you not to ask any follow up questions, am I being clear?” Sergio stares at Leo with wonder in his eyes, who would’ve thought that his… that Leo could be so commanding? Meanwhile, the Barça players around him just nod carefully, trying not to annoy their captain any further.

 

“First of all, Geri, go to my room and wait there. I need to talk to you.” Everyone just stares in horror as Piqué makes his way through the crowd, shoulders hanging and steadfastly looking to the ground. Leo doesn’t wait for him to leave the hallway before he continues talking.

 

“None of you is going to question why Ramos is here, because it is absolutely none of your business, got it? Now shoo, get ready for breakfast.” He stares them down for a few more seconds with his best stern  look to make sure he got his message across. When everyone starts guiltily shuffling back to their rooms he turns around to do the same. But just as he’s about to round the corner that leads him back to his room he hears a whispered: “I knew it! You owe me 20 bucks, hermano. Shouldn’t have bet that capi can keep it in his-“

 

Before the perpetrator can even finish his sentence, Leo is on him, gripping his shoulders and shaking him for good measure. Meanwhile Sergi (and Marc, who’s still standing beside him and who apparently just lost a bet) is staring down at him with fear plainly written across his face, realizing too late what a mistake he made. Leo is just about to do something he might regret (like maybe deck the kid), when two sure but gentle hands pull him away from the young culé.

 

Leo is still fuming when Sergio hugs him from behind, making sure to restrain his arms. Isn’t that an ironic twist of fate?

“You know, it wasn’t my plan to come out to your whole team this morning, but it could’ve gone worse, right?”

And try as he might, Leo can’t hold on to his angry scowl at that. Before he knows it, he’s laughing at Sergio’s stupid comment, thinking that the other is right. This could’ve gone a lot worse.

 

PS: Just for good measure, [here's](http://lenilovesbatman.tumblr.com/post/183294424802) a hug from last week (look at Leo, he's so smol).


End file.
